


Post Ergo Propter

by misura



Category: Gakuen Tokkei DUKLYON | Campus Cop Duklyon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kentarou proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Ergo Propter

**Author's Note:**

> picture prompt: [A six tiered white wedding cake with black stenciling and white flowers on it.]
> 
> post ergo propter = after, therefore because

"Because we're in a manga, Take-pon," Kentaro explained patiently. "It simply couldn't have been any other color. I promise you it will taste just as good as if it'd been red and blue which would have been very fitting colors for our wedding cake, since it's the color of our costumes, even if I know we're not allowed to talk about that in public."

"It's – I'm – You -" Takeshi appeared to be at a loss for words.

Kentaro beamed at him. "You're very welcome, darling."

"A _wedding_?"

"I thought we might as well proclaim our love to the world. Marry me?"


End file.
